Where I find You
by Crayola
Summary: Set five years after Graduation. Hermione was happy just to teach Charms, then suddenly Snape leaves for a year and Draco Malfoy fills in. Ron is suspicious and gets Hermione to find out what Malfoy has been doing these past five years. R/H, D/H. Read and
1. Reflection

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling   
does. I just write Fanfics. That's all.   
  
A/N= This part is very very very very very boring. This is my all time low.  
J/K. There will be romance next time, this is more of a philosophical  
look at Hermione's thoughts. It's Not a N/Hr though, so be warned XD!  
  
  
  
  
Where I find You  
  
Graduation. Seven years of dread and fear looking you right in the  
eye. Seven years of anticipation and wondering what you're going  
to do with your life, all behind you. Because, when you're there, you're  
living in the moment.  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, even Draco Malfoy. Standing  
there, oh so handsome, waiting for their names to be called. It was their  
assurance. The writing in pen. They'd made it.  
  
Lavender and Parvati. Not giggling for once, apprehension dawning  
on their faces.  
  
The last Hermione had heard, Harry and Ron were doing great as  
Aurors, Seamus and Dean working their way up in the ministry, and Neville,  
of course, had taken up teaching Herbology from the aging Professor Sprout.  
Lavender was getting critical acclaim for her ability to find out the  
latest gossip in the lives of the rich and famous, and Parvati owned an  
admired Beauty Salon called 'Madame P's Salon for Glamorous witches'. And  
Draco Malfoy? Probably deep into the Dark Arts, not that Hermione cared.  
He had his life, and she had hers.  
  
And where was she? Hogwarts,of course. Like she'd end up anywhere  
else. Teaching Charms, Awarding house points, taking them away, the usual.  
Everything was great, three years had pasted since graduation, three years  
teaching, three years apart from many of her best friends. Except Neville,  
he and Hermione had grown quite close, but nothing romantic, just  
friendship.  
  
But something odd had happened last year. Snape had left. For how  
long, Hermione did not know, nor did she care. But she wished he was gone  
for good. The only problem was, someone had to replace him, someone from  
Slytherin House. And that was it. Nothing else even remotely odd.  
Nothing else challenging.  
  
Nothing. Hermione Granger with out a challenge. It was like  
Juicy Fruit with out the Fruity flavour. Boring.   
  
"Hermione!" Neville called, slightly out of breath. " Dumbledore  
wants all the teachers in his office now." He smiled. "I think he's  
announcing the new Potions Master."  
  
" I should get out the video camera, we outta tape this...."  
Hermione muttered sarcastically.   
  
" Video Camera?" Neville asked blankly.  
  
" Never mind, let's go."  
*  
" Now, as You may already know, Serverus Snape left us last year."   
  
" Thank God." Neville muttered under his breath. Snape had always  
been horrid( I love that word, XD) to him.  
  
" It has been confirmed that he is only leaving for a year.  
He will be back." Neville Groaned quietly.  
  
" Now, our new potions master for this year, will be......."  
  
  
Oooo, a cliffhanger. Why do the beginnings of all my stories bore me to  
death? This is my first fic on ff.net, but I haven't finished typing my  
others yet so there's your explanation. Sorry about the Juicy Fruit  
comment, it was really early and I was chewing allot of juicy fruit.  
Try and guess who the new potions master is, I dare you......  



	2. Potions Teacher

  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.   
  
A/N- I keep disclaimers short =P. My God, am I really that predictable?  
Oh well. Sorry this is so late, my stupid math teacher gave me tonnes of  
homework. He enjoys fractions, which I don't ;P. *sigh* well I have a four day long  
week end so it should be done by then!  
CAUTION! YOU NEED TO READ THE FIRST ONE BEFORE THIS!  
  
Where I find You, Part Two!( heh, rhyming....)  
  
  
  
" Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said brightly.  
  
" Draco Malfoy?" Neville said in disbelief. " Muggle hating, Dark  
Arts obsessed, Bullying Draco Malfoy?"  
  
" You've forgotten sneering, Longbottom" Came a cold drawling  
voice from behind them. Malfoy stood there, same sneer, same whitish  
blonde hair, same thin powerful build.  
  
But there was something different about him. About his eyes. They  
were still the same cold grey, but they seemed more....intense. More penetrating,  
if that were possible.   
  
" Draco, how are you?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
" Very well, you?" Draco asked with a twisted grin.  
  
*  
  
'Dear Ron;  
  
How are you? I'm fine, so is Neville. I hope you and Harry are well.  
Teaching has been fun, until now.  
  
Snape left this year. Before you start cheering, he only left for  
a year. A year without Snape would be great, but with his replacement  
I highly doubt it.  
  
Malfoy replaced him. I don't understand why Dumbledore would ever let  
him teach at Hogwarts. He know's what Malfoy's father thinks of him.  
  
Dumbledore says Neville and I should try to make friends with  
him. But why? Malfoy's still the same person, even though it has been five   
years. Five years.  
  
My god, Ron, I miss you. I miss all of you guys. Maybe seeing Malfoy  
has made me remember how things used to be....  
  
Can you do me a favour? Find out what Malfoy was doing these last five  
years. Something's odd around here.   
  
Love;  
  
Hermione  
  
  
My god, had she actually written that? She hadn't signed of ' Love  
Hermione' since they were twelve. And that part about missing them? No, it  
wouldn't do.  
  
So she rewrote the letter, leaving those parts out.  
*  
  
" What is the fourth use of Dragon's Blood? Sinkes?" Malfoy barked,  
on his very first lesson on his very first day.  
  
" Toilet Cleaner?" the boy replied. Laughter rose from the Slytherin  
side. As they were first year, this kind of vague humour was hilarious. Malfoy  
looked at the boy, his eyes carelessly penetrating. Sinkes  
was small with thin brown hair that fell over his head. This boy reminded  
Malfoy of himself almost. Small, Thin hair, quick-witted.....  
  
" Five points from Slytherin, Sinkes. Any more replies like that  
and you'll receive detention." Malfoy snapped. Like him or not, he was here  
to teach, not to pick sides. Look at Snape, he had picked favourites and  
the mess he was in now.....And of course the person you favour is always  
affected somehow, like Malfoy for instance.....   
*  
  
" Cornelius, I'm taking a vaction." Ron said softley from  
this semi-opened door of Fudge's office.  
  
" A vaction? Where?" Fudge asked, paying attention suddenly.  
  
" If I told you then it wouldn't be a vacation*"  
  
( *That saying's from MI:2, I think, well the basic idea to it is, I can't  
remember what the exact words were. I wasn't really paying attention. My friend  
and I were laughing and making predictions to the movie.......*wishes she had  
paid attention*)  
  
  
" Ron, wait! What's happening?" Harry asked. Damn, he had heard.  
  
" Nothing, Harry, I just need a break." Harry couldn't get involved   
in this, if he knew Malfoy was at Hogwarts with Hermione and Neville, he would  
freak. No, this time Ron would get Malfoy, without Harry's help.   
  
Ron started packing up all his special Auror tools, when his eyes fell  
on a thin folder caught his eye. A small Post-it Note was attached.  
  
  
Mr. Weasley;  
  
Here is the file you requested.  
  
Marlene.  
  
  
Marlene, his secretary. File he had requested? Ron gasped softly.  
He had requested Malfoy's file......  
  
But it was empty. Ron pounded his fist on the desk. How could Malfoy  
not have anything in his file? He was a Malfoy. Bad blood, Hagrid had  
said. Either he was innocent, or he had serious connections in the Ministry  
keeping his file empty. Ron highly doubted it was the former.  
  
If he was connections, then Ron would just have to get enough  
evidence to convict him. Which meant, he'd have to go to Hogwarts....  
  
First he'd have to write back to Hermione......  
  
*  
  
Dear Hermione;  
  
I'm coming to Hogwarts. If Malfoy's there, then there's  
definately something odd going on. I tried finding out what Malfoy's been   
doing these last five years, but there's nothing. I mean nothing. Not one little  
thing.   
  
I need your help Hermione. See if you can find out what he's been  
doing, without getting too close.  
  
Stay Safe  
  
Ron.  
  
  
Hermione folded the parchement back up. Stay safe, like he cared   
anyway. Five years without a single letter. It had taken Draco Malfoy to   
bring a response. Being an Auror had made Ron almost obsessed with catching  
Dark wizards. Almost, was the key word. Maybe it would take Draco Malfoy  
to cross the barier.  
  
A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, as she sat on her bed  
holding the cat named Crookshanks, who large softness was more comferting  
than the cat would ever know.  
"Without getting too close?" Hermione laughed bitterly. " Fine  
Ron, I'll do as you ask, I'll catch your dark wizard, maybe then you'll love  
me...."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that was alot of romance(sarcasm) *rolls eyes* Next time,  
I promise! Every one who guessed(who the new potions master was),  
you are da bomb! Part three will be up soon, but I haven't even started  
typing yet so.....well I know vaguely what's happening. The plot gets  
thicker! Who knew Ron was gonna come into the plot?.....Snape plays a big  
part in the story, I think. I'm just writing it as I go. This is actually  
the original typing, so it may be a bit badly written.....Oh well! Alls you  
nice peoples go on and write a review now!  
  
  
  



	3. A Proposition

  
Diclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
A/N= Part three! When will it end? *bangs head on desk* sorry this is  
so late, I didn't really have time this week. Besides, it's not like  
this story is the most exciting thing to happen to fanfiction....  
You know what's the coolest thing to ever hit the internet? Napster!  
It's so cool! No Doubt's 'Bathwater' Rulez! And Vast's ' Free'   
and 3EB's 'Deep inside of you', and Destiny's Child's 'Independent  
Women' are the best songs ever! I listened to them alot while  
writing this. God, it takes a long time for Napster to download stuff....  
  
  
  
Where I find You, Part Three!  
  
Hermione walked slowly down the corridor, tears long since  
dried, but anger undeminished. Malfoy was going to talk to her, no matter  
what.  
Hermione stopped suddenly. No, it was wrong to take out her anger  
on Malfoy, no matter who he was. She wasn't acting like herself.  
She took a deep breath and knocked on the door that previously  
entered to Serverus Snape's office.  
"Come in." came Malfoy's voice, sounding not at all surprised.  
Hermione took a deep breath. Okay, so she had never been the class  
flirt, but still.... My God, this was going to be hard. Malfoy was one of her  
worst enemies, and there was no way he was going to tell her what he had been  
doing for the past five years, especially if it was something illegal.  
Maybe she shouldn't even be here. Screw Ron, he hadn't even spoken  
to her in five years. 'Don't get too close' what did that mean? How could you  
not get close? 'I'd like to see him try it' Hermione thought angrily.  
' No, don't think, just do.' Hermione shook her head and opened the  
door.  
' What were you doing out there, writing a novel? ' Malfoy snapped.  
He was sitting at an expensive looking desk, marking what looked like   
start-of-the-term papers and didn't even look up at her.  
' Hello Malfoy.' Hermione replied, smiling pleasently.  
' Granger?' Malfoy replied, now looking up, with a startled   
expression on his face.   
Hermione smiled again and sat down in the chair in front of Malfoy's   
desk.  
" You were expecting someone else?"   
" Why would I expect you? What are you doing here?"  
" Don't waste time on formalities, Malfoy." Hermione  
replied sarcastically. Damn! She had forgotten. Be nice, even  
if he's being a jerk.  
" Why are you here?"  
" Dumbledore said, that since we're collegues, we should  
try and be friends." Hermione replied, secretly hoping Malfoy didn't  
have a close relationship with Dumbledore.  
" I am here to teach, not to socialize." Malfoy sneered.  
" Obviously. Someone said that you took five points from  
Slytherin."  
" I'm sure you've never taken away points from Gryffindor,  
Granger." Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
Hermione smiled and twirled her hair around her finger,  
hoping she looked provocative.  
" Granger, why are you doing that?" Malfoy asked, sneering  
at her. " If you don't have anything else to say, then get out."  
" Okay, fine. I had a proposition for you, but I supose  
you have better things to do." She smiled and walked out.  
'Great,' she thought as she walked quickly away from  
Malfoy's office, 'now I have one full night to come up with  
a believable propostition that Malfoy will agree to. No problem....'  
*  
  
Harry sat at his desk, lightly drumming his fingers on his desk.  
Where had Ron gone? Why hadn't he told Harry where he was going?  
He half wanted to search Ron's office, but being Ron's  
best friend, he's conscience was kicking in.  
But what really bothered him, was that no one knew where Ron  
was, or where he was going. If saving Ron's life meant a bit of privacy  
invasion, so be it.  
Ron's desk was bare, except for an empty folder laying upside  
down on the desk. Harry flipped the Folder over.  
Draco Malfoy. The name hit him like a solid wall. He gasped for  
a moment, then the panic set in.   
Why would Ron be checking Malfoy's file? When they had Graduated   
five years ago, Ron had been happy to see the 'so far' last of Malfoy.  
Why..... a sick feeling rose in Harry's stomache. What if   
Ron tried to catch Malfoy? What if....  
Harry frantically searched the rest of Ron's desk, and, crumpled up   
in the corner of a minor drawer, was Hermione's letter.  
  
*  
  
" Proposition?" Neville asked blankly. He had, of course, been  
informed of Ron letter.  
" Yeah, I made one up, but I doubt he'll buy it." Hermione  
sighed.   
" You smiled at him and everything?"  
" No response. You're forgetting he's Malfoy."  
" Yeah, but what is he, gay? I mean, he does look a little  
like he...."  
" No more than you do, Longbottom..." came a short, haughty  
voice from behind them. " Perhaps even less," Malfoy sneered, looking  
at Neville with a raised eyebrow. " Granger, I need to speak to you."   
He said giving Hermione a sharp look then he walked away.  
Hermione got up and followed him, her heart surprisingly   
pounding in her chest.  
" You have a proposition for me?" Malfoy asked, not wearing his  
usual sneer, but looking at her with pure bewilderment.  
" Does it bother you not knowing what I mean?" Hermione snapped  
angry at how he had put-down Neville.  
" Don't play mind games with me, Granger, tell me what  
you mean."  
" Fine. I want.....I want....I want you to teach me how to defend   
myself from Dark Magic." Okay, so it wasn't the best propostition ever,  
but hopefully Malfoy would say yes. Ha, what was she in, dreamland?  
Malfoy looked at her, completely thrown.  
" Granger, you can't protect yourself from the Dark Arts  
without using Dark magic yourself....."  
" So you're saying you know alot about the Dark Arts?" Maybe  
he needed to be bullied into it. Bullying Draco Malfoy? There's a   
good one......  
" I never said that, I said...."  
" I know what you said." Hermione cut him off. " So will you,  
or will you not teach me?"  
Malfoy looked at her for a moment, Hermione could tell   
he was seizing her up, trying to fiqure out if she was worth his while.  
" Alright, It'll be funny to see you try to do the Dark Arts."  
  
*   
  
Ron sighed as he tried to read the magazine provided by  
the hotel he was staying at. He had decided he would leave in a few  
days, but nothing for sure. After all, Hermione was no miracle worker.  
He was going to get Malfoy, he could feel it. He only hoped  
Hermione stayed safe. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bare to see  
Hermione get hurt. Even though they hadn't spoken in years......  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Don't expect No. 4 anytime soon.....I will probably start  
writing it as soon as I upload this. I'm actually debating on finishing  
this at all. I barely got any reviews but a whole lotta hits.  
PLEASE! If you like this, review! Heck, review twice, I'll love you  
forever. I'm thinking of starting a new seris, but better. Hey,  
if any one wants me to post my very own Sorting Hat Poem, tell me!  
REVIEWER- heh, unrequitted love does suck, but who says this is  
unrequitted ( via the last part of the story) I swear I didn't bring  
Harry back in to annoy you, he was going to come back before any way.  
I love long reviews, you rock!  
Pizazz and BasiliskGirl- I am so sorry this took so long! I had to erase  
a whole bunch cuz Hermione seemed to slutty( The Office-meeting part) and  
I didn't want that to seem that way.  
Kayara J.K.S.F.S.D.C. Potter- Thank you, I had no idea what it meant but  
it was cute ;)  



	4. Dark Arts Lesson

Disclaimer- I do not own anything.  
  
A/N- Part Four! The Saga continues! Yeah, right.....heh this part   
has romance in it! There's some thing you don't see every day! well  
with my writing any way....VERTICAL HORIZON IS THE BEST BAND EVER!  
(Napster rulez) nothing like some music to get the creative half  
of the brain goin'.....you have no idea how much I needed to listen to  
get this.....  
I HAVE THE PLOT WORKED OUT! YEAH! yes, Snape plays a part, well not  
really, but the reason he left will effect everyone! And you will never  
guess what Draco was doing the past five years(no it's not sick....)I  
don't think I've ever read another fan fic that has Draco doing this....  
And the title *will* make sense, I guess....   
I NEED A BETA READER! Do you wanna know the plot before everyone else  
does? Can you keep a secret? (I see dead people, j/k) puh-leaze write a review,  
leave your email and say you wanna do it. Maybe I should just get a  
beta-reader from FF.net.....  
Anywayz, I'm sorry if Hermione seems slutty, that's not what  
I mean! I rewrote some stuff but I still think she seems that way.  
SHE IS NOT A SLUT IN THE STORY!There, can get much more blunt than that.  
  
Where I find You, Part Four (Oh, God)  
  
  
Malfoy was waiting. Waiting for Granger. There's something he never  
thought he'd actually be doing. Irony is sometimes too much.  
  
It was that same day, but later at night, after lessons.  
After everything.   
  
Granger appeared, not wearing the same thing she had been wearing  
previously. Malfoy looked at her, and they made eye contact.( was that the  
korniest sentence ever or what?)   
  
" You're wearing something different. Should I feel honoured or  
insulted?" He said.  
  
" Why would you feel insulted Malfoy? You're the one that gets to   
look at me." Hermione replied shortly. She had half hoped he was going  
to start teaching right away. If she was going to do Ron's dirty work,  
why not learn something along the way?  
  
" Er, well, do you want to learn something hard or easy?" Malfoy  
asked uncomfertably, looking away.  
  
" What do you think I can do?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
Malfoy looked back at her.  
  
" Well, you haven't had any previous association(A/N- holy, I  
actually spelt it, there's something you don't see every day) with  
the Dark Arts, so....er, what do you think you can handle."  
  
" Let's do something hard."Hermione smiled deviously.  
  
Malfoy stared at her. " You're, you're sure?"  
  
" Sure I'm sure. What is going to do anyway? Horribly discomfigure  
my face?"  
  
Malfoy was silent.  
  
Hermione looked back at him. " You're joking, right?"   
  
" Sometimes, the Dark Arts do." He said softly." But I won't teach  
you one that could."  
  
" Alright then, Go for it." Hermione smiled. Malfoy stared at  
her for a moment.  
  
" Err, well a really good one is a fire blocking spell.  
It'll protect you from most harmful or torture spells, excluding  
the Unforgivables, of course." he said, shifting uncomfertably.  
  
" Uh, yeah, of course..." Hermione smiled again, hopeing he wasn't  
going to be this....well, shy for the whole time.  
  
" Okay, so you shout ' Myordis'(it's not latin, I just made it  
up....) really loud whenever there's a spell coming towards you, or  
if someone's touching you. If you practice alot, when you stick out  
your hand, you can actually shoot the fire instead of using it as a shield."  
He told her, sticking his hand out in front of him to demonstrate.  
  
" Is it hard?"  
  
Malfoy gave her a lopsided grin. " Didn't you want it to be?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. She had never seen him grin like that before.  
It was kind of....nice.  
  
" What?" Malfoy asked her, not grinning anymore and looking  
alarmed.  
  
" Nothing, it's just.....nothing." Hermione sputtered feeling her  
ears go red. Malfoy smiled at this, but it wasn't the same as he had smiled  
before. It was more of a cautious smile.  
  
" It usually is really hard, but with enough practice it can  
become as easy as snapping your fingers." he said, snapping his fingers.  
  
" Er, what is?"  
  
" The fire spell, Granger." Malfoy replied, laughing a little.  
  
" Oh, right. So...." She said, pulling out her wand. " Myordis!"  
She yelled. A burst of flame erupted from her wand and hit Malfoy in the  
hand. He sort of jumped back and when he realized what happened he shoved  
his hand in his pocket.  
  
" Oh! Malfoy are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over  
to him.   
  
" You should really try it without your wand. I highly doubt  
any dark wizard's going to let you keep your wand long enough to use the  
fire spell." he smiled, digging his hand further into his pocket so Hermione  
wouldn't try to get it.  
  
" Malfoy, your hand....it got burnt-"  
  
" I can get Pomfrey to heal it later, don't worry...."  
  
" Don't be silly. I've got some healing cream right here, give  
me you hand." Hermione said, reaching into her robes and pulling out  
a small tube.  
  
" Granger, really...." Malfoy started, but Hermione frowned  
and yanked his arm, making his hand come out of his pocket.  
  
" Sit." she ordered, pushing him into a chair and sitting  
down in one across from it.(convenient huh?) Malfoy had his hand  
balled up into a fist.  
" Malfoy, please..." Hermione pleaded, looking up at him.  
Malfoy looked down at her, his eyes were large. Finally, his hand relaxed,  
and Hermione pulled his fingers away from his palm so that his hand was  
outstretched.  
  
Hermione gave a small gasp, so quiet Malfoy probably couldn't   
hear it. His hand was badly burnt. It reminded Hermione of those shows  
she used to watch when she was little, the ones about doctors who  
saved people, and ever so often there would be a huge fire and the  
doctors would bring in people with 3rd degree burns. (Think ER people)  
Of course she was only a muggle then so......  
  
She was surprised he wasn't showing more signs of pain. Hermione  
thought he'd at least be crying a little bit. The burns were really   
bad, the worst she'd ever seen. Then she remembered who he was.  
  
Hermione took off the lid of the tube, deciding she's do the  
not-so-bad parts first. As she dabbed on the cream, Ron's words echoed  
through her head.....  
  
Find out what he's been doing, with out getting too close.  
Without getting too close.....  
  
'Just as close as you've gotten to me,' Hermione thought bitterly,  
surprisingly overcome by emotion as a single silent tear fell down her   
face.  
  
'Granger....' Malfoy asked quietly,'are you-are you alright?'   
  
Hermione looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the long line  
the tear had left, and his eyes were large and......  
  
Concerned. Definatly concerned. Hermione just frowned at him, and  
looked down at his hand, massaging the lotion into his hand harder than   
before. Hermione felt his hand stiffen so she started being more gentle,  
but she could still feel his eyes on her.  
  
I need your help, Hermione...Stay safe,Ron....  
  
Louder this time, Ron voice warned her. Was she nuts?   
Why was Ron doing this? Not speaking to her for years then acting like he  
cared. No one ever cared.  
  
Self- pity brought on more tears, this time several, falling too  
quickly to hide from Malfoy.  
  
*  
  
  
Malfoy watched her warily. What was she playing at? First asking  
him to teach her the Dark Arts, then crying while she healed him....  
  
Why was she crying? She hadn't hurt him that bad...  
  
"Hermione...." He whispered, trying to soothe her.  
  
Hermione looked up, his voice hitting her like waves crashing against  
a shore. She looked right into those cold, intense blue eyes, trying to   
find a reason to walk away. But instead of a reason to walk away, she   
found a reason to move closer, also finding large, pleading light blue  
eyes that looked so lost they had found a way right into her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I'm ending it there. It's taken me too long to get this up and blah blah  
blah, I'm tired. Okay, it doesn't have a lot of romance in it, what ever.   
Please write a review, I'll try to be faster next time....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Jaded September

  
  
  
A/N- I'm really sorry this took so long. I had some deadful writers block and was very busy  
at school. I could've uploaded this sooner too though, but I wanted it to be longer. Yes,  
this is huge compared to my others. So be warned.  
  
Caution- Light GoF spoilers.   
  
  
  
Where I Find You, Part Five   
~A Jaded September~  
  
Ron sat on his bed at the horrid hotel, the musty damp sheets bringing the  
repulsive smell of mold to his senses.  
  
And, ironically, he would rather be thinking about the fungus spreading into his lungs  
than think about what he was thinking about now.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Why he was thinking about her now, he didn't know. He had told himself when they  
left school that being an Auror was important. Too important to ignore his work for a beautiful  
woman.  
  
Mad-Eye Moody had proven that. He had been the best Auror in his day, and he didn't  
have a so-called 'better-half.'  
  
But, then again, Moody was pretty far down the road to Nutsville.  
  
Ron flopped down onto the bed, making the moldy smell fill the air. He wrinkled his  
nose at the foul odor.  
  
This all led back to one person, he thought as bitterness and hate swelled up in his  
heart. A permanent hate so strong Ron had even endangered possibly the person he loved  
the most.  
  
This was all Malfoy's fault.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She was pressing harder and harder down on his hand, but he could barely feel it  
anymore.   
  
He was looking into her eyes, so brown and large, he was captivated. He knew  
what she wanted. The emotions swirling in the chocolate brown left no secrets. Unlike his   
eyes, which had been trained and taught not to betray him. But sometimes, sometimes he just  
wished that......  
  
Malfoy suddenly realized how close they were. And the in-between space, was rapidly  
becoming less and less far apart.  
  
*  
  
Hermione lifted up her other hand to his face, slowly guiding his face to hers.   
She could feel he was hesitant, and could think of many reasons why, but wasn't sure his  
exact reason.   
  
But though he was hesitant, it wasn't enough to stop the kiss, as their lips nearly  
touched....  
  
Suddenly he looked down. She had been wrong.   
  
"Oh, look," Draco breathed quietly, "hand's all fixed up..." He jerked back away from her.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione agreed, looking at his hand, still held in hers. And, as Malfoy  
shifted away, Hermione could've sworn she saw relief in his eyes, which surprised her, seeing  
as Malfoy was known for his indifference.  
  
"I think...that should be enough...for now" Malfoy said slowly, either staring at his  
hand, or not daring to look Hermione in the eyes, perhaps even both. Hermione noticed a scar  
grooved into his hand now, a long curved and jagged line that seemed to be deeper around the  
middle. It was definitely from Hermione's badly aimed spell.  
  
"Oh! Your hand!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"No problem." Malfoy half-heatedly smiled at her, getting up to leave.  
"So....I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," but suddenly she stopped, not wanting to see him go yet, plus something  
Annoyed at her just now.....  
  
"Draco, you had called me Hermione, instead of 'Granger'...."  
  
"And you just called me Draco" He turned and gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
"So are we on a first name basis now?"  
  
"If you want to be." Draco replied, as he turned to leave yet again.  
  
"Draco wait!" Hermione called, getting up and rushing towards him.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco said slowly, turning around towards her.  
  
"Our offices are close to each other....Do you want to walk together?" She asked,  
wondering why her heart was beating so fast. Amusement flickered in those silver-blue eyes  
of his. "I mean, Peeves is probably around, looking for trouble, and I wouldn't want to run  
into the Bloody Baron at this hour..."  
  
"If it means that much to you, 'Professor'" he grinned stressing the word  
'Professor,' probably to remind her that they weren't students anymore.  
  
You're right, Draco, we aren't students anymore, you are no longer a Slytherin. I,  
am no longer Gryffindor. The things we said and did, years ago, mean nothing.  
  
She thought, as she walked out the door.   
  
With Draco.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Harry stared for a moment, his eyes unfocused and not even seeing the whole room. Ron  
was definitely going after Malfoy. Ron hated Malfoy. Malfoy hated Ron, which didn't help at  
all. Harry had the sick feeling he would have to go find one of them. Or they could do some  
serious harm. Malfoy had definite expertise in the Dark Arts, but Malfoy probably had never  
become a Death Eater. And if he had, he had done an outstanding job covering it up. Harry's  
job as a Auror had him deal with many once Slytherins. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson's older  
brother Brayden, Marcus Flint, quite a few of the Bulstrode boys [Millicent's parents, who  
were quite as repulsive as their offspring seemed to think large families were the way to  
go. Harry thought this should be made illegal] Adrian Pucey, and many others. But, less than  
half of them, were actual Death Eaters. Sort of like the Death Eaters of the Death Eaters,  
Harry thought with a smile.  
  
Quietly, he left the empty office, and walked to his own.  
  
And Hermione? Did she have a part in this? Harry had written her letters for the first   
few years after they had left Hogwarts, but they seemed to drift, their lives becoming completely  
different.  
  
But would Ron use her to get to Malfoy? No, Malfoy was smarter than that, right? He hated   
Hermione, and wouldn't fall into a trap, would he? Or perhaps he wasn't as smart as he appeared   
to be, and would end up screwing himself over? Or maybe he would pretend not to know, while   
knowing and make a spiteful way to get back at Ron?  
  
It was just as Harry started to get a dreadful headache, that he realized figuring out  
the thinking patterns of Draco Malfoy were like squeezing water out of a stone.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Oh God.  
  
What had she done? Correction, what had she almost done? Not that that helped at all. It  
didn't make it any less wrong.  
  
But still, the pull, the electricity of him....He was so intense. So unbelievable, and   
magnetic, for the moment, all she could think of was him.   
  
Stop. It was over. He didn't want to kiss her. Although, this sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Allot has changed here..." He said softly. ' Good one,' he thought sourly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like it, when you've been here the whole time."  
  
"You've been teaching since we left?" This wasn't really a question though.  
  
"Oh? And you've been doing something better?"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't even in England, except on holidays, of course..."  
  
"Naturally, I'm sure your manor misses you...." she said, scathingly, without even   
realizing it. "I mean.....I'm sorry....I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Of course you didn't" He replied with a slight frosty edge.  
  
His face, now set and stony, didn't remind her that much of Lucius. His eyes were still  
that icy blue, but his eyelashes were very dark, but not thick or long in a effeminate way,  
creating very contrasting look.   
  
That's probably why he looks so intense, she thought.  
  
His hands are in his pockets again, she grinned. His robes flowed around him, hiding  
his true shape. Either that, or he had gained allot of weight, he was thinner than Harry and  
Ron when they were little.   
  
And his skin wasn't deathly pale anymore. He, more than likely, Hermione thought,  
had taken a circulation potion. It was still pale, but held a hint of light brown. And his  
hair was different too. He had cut it a bit shorter and it varied in colour from Medium-   
Goldish Blonde to a Silver White color. His eyebrows, usually the only facial features he used  
to display expression, were slightly furrowed.   
  
His mouth was twisted in a careless smirk, as if he knew she was thinking about him.  
His lips were regular for a man, but fuller than she had remembered. His jaw line was smooth,  
blending neatly into his neck beneath and his temples above. His skin, giving not even a hint of  
extra skin, was smooth and absorbing.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said suddenly, jerking her from her thoughts. " I have never known  
Hermione Granger to be so quiet. When we were in class, as students, you always had something  
to say. Although it usually was just the answer to a question," he added thoughtfully. "So, tell  
me, do you still remember the sixth sentence of the ninth paragraph on page three hundred   
fourteen in Magical Theory?"  
  
"By Adalbert Waffling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," Draco shrugged. " I wasn't quite sure if it was even a book. I never really   
paid that much attention...."  
  
"Which added to my surprise in you becoming a teacher...." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Who knows? Perhaps I'm just talented..."Hermione looked up at him, and smirked, decidedly  
not rising to the bait. Then she frowned.  
  
"I er, actually don't know the answer to your question..."  
  
"Hmmmn, you continue to surprise me." He laughed. Hermione looked at him, confused.  
  
"Yes, well people change..."she said, after a bit.  
  
" And sometimes they don't"  
  
Hermione remembered something she had read once.  
  
"Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose."  
  
Draco looked at her.  
  
"The more things change, the more they are the same. Alphose Karr. Very nice."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
"Let's just say, I have a very reliable source related to me."  
  
"That's labeling society a bit though. People change all the time."  
  
"Not really." Draco said, giving her his patented I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know Smirk.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"Well, people may seem to change, but they never really do. There may be a period  
of time when they act differently, but they're either acting, or they want to be someone or   
something that they aren't. Maybe, sometimes they're bored with their lives, and want some   
variety. But deep down, who you are is who you are. So, in the end, they always go back to  
who or what they were in the beginning. The problem is, of course, finding out where the  
beginning is. Although, sometimes people really do change."  
  
"Coming from anyone else, I'd think they were serious."  
  
"Pardon?" Draco asked, taken aback.  
  
"Oh, come on. Even that's a little deep, for you..."  
  
"So, you're saying I'm not smart enough to have ideas?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow  
lazily.  
  
"That's not..." Hermione felt her cheeks go red.  
  
"Excuse me if we don't all bow down to your greatness, Hermione Granger."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"You know, there are many ways to be intelligent, and many many more ways to show it."  
Draco told her, grinning at her lack of cunning replies.  
  
" What do you..."   
  
" And, although as much fun it is to hear you splutter incoherently, but we are now   
standing outside my office." He said, stopping and fully facing her.  
  
" Draco...I....I'm sorry....I didn't mean you weren't intelligent....I...er" she stopped  
as he bit his lip, apparently trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Doesn't it strike you as odd, that after all these years, being as civil as I am right  
now, I can still make you turn bright red and lose your legendary brilliance?"  
  
" You know, a simple, apology accepted would do just fine!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
" Ah, but apology not accepted. For they are a sad and unoriginal way to get one's self  
out of a less than appealing situation."  
  
" So what do you suggest I do?"  
  
" Make up for it."  
  
" What? Grovel on my hands and knees until you decide to enlighten me with more of   
your stupid theories? You never apologize, ever?"  
  
" Well I do. But if I'm not sorry I don't. I just make up for it."  
  
" Like?"  
  
Draco grinned." Like I'm not sorry for not kissing you in that classroom but there,   
but I will make it up to you..."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but she never got the words out, for she  
found out a second later.  
  
*  
  
Neville walked slowly down the hall, laminating over his lack of love  
and that, more than likely, Malfoy was going to taunt him for the full year.  
  
Not that Snape was much better, of course. He had never let Neville forget how bad  
he had been at Potions, and would tell the students as often as possible.  
  
And Malfoy? He'd been at Hogwarts less than a week, and had already embarrassed Neville, twice.  
  
You started it, both times, his conscience reasoned.  
  
Oh, and what about all the times he started it. Am I just supposed to forget? Pretend?   
Like Hermione?  
  
She has a reason though.  
  
Yeah, Ron.   
  
Oh, gee, trouble in the land of the beautiful people. What is an ugly boy to   
do?  
  
He was surprised how scornful this voice sounded.  
  
Come off it. Ignore it, even if you can't forget....  
  
As he turned the corner, he met a sight he would definitely not soon forget.  
  
*  
  
His arm, seemed to have effortlessly found the delicate curve of her back, clutching   
loosely at her flowing robes.  
  
And her fingers, curling into his soft weightless hair, had reached up, almost   
instinctively, when she had melted into him.  
  
His lips were fire and ice, a dangerous combination of the two. Caressing and needy, they  
moved over hers with an experienced skill. The kiss was deep and sent venomous tremors down   
her spine.  
  
It got more and more passionate, as Hermione eagerly kissed him back, until any  
logical though either of them might have had was drowned away.  
  
  
Then out of no where,  
  
"Hermione....?!"  
*  
  
It was dark here.  
  
  
Various paintings hidden and shown by the curious moonlight. Priceless reminders  
of a comfortable life. Yet so uncomfortable, the way the floor had been scrubbed and  
Shone to a high-nosed perfection. The way dust was a foreign word here sent shivers up her  
spine. Moonlight glinted knowingly through the double windows, lighting the rich green walls.  
  
The corridors were long and winding, but she had made a point to memorize them. No one  
had been suspicious, of course, after all this was her home.  
  
Home? She almost laughed bitterly at the thought. This wasn't her home. It never was.  
  
This was just a filthy big mansion, where she was wedded to a man she hated. Her father  
had just shipped her off. You'll like it there, he's a good man, and all that rubbish. And then?  
Not even a backward glance.  
  
But she knew where home was, she smiled in a horrifyingly serene way. It was with him.  
The only one she's ever loved. Although she hadn't seen him in five years, she knew in what we'll  
pretend is a heart, that he would welcome her back with open arms.  
  
If she could think straight, she would've realized she never loved him. It was just  
prolonged infatuation. She wanted something she could never have. And even if she did love him,  
he most certainly did not love her.  
  
Her boyfriend in school. She had never had him as far as she wanted to have him. And she,  
being an impatient teenager, had looked for other game. But that wasn't all. She had to hurt   
him more. It was a thrill. She was the bad girl. And he was a normal boy, just pretending.  
  
And she did something much much worse. Unforgivable.  
  
She remembered the pained way he had tried to fake indifference. He spoke, measured,  
telling her it was over. She had done something unthinkable. Good-bye, have a nice life and all   
that. There was no 'it wasn't you, it was me' or 'Can't we be friends?'  
  
Just Good-bye.  
  
And she had cried. He had never seen through his feigned ignorance. Regret couldn't turn  
back time. Nothing could.  
  
But now, everything would get better. She had no ties to her husband. She had given no  
heir. She would get nothing out of his death.  
  
Except everything.  
  
And soon, she would start over.  
  
She pulled the knife out of its sheath. It was beautiful, not quite glittering in the  
darkness. A shining silver with a gold hilt, adorned with tiny precious jewels.  
  
Fit for a king.  
  
She smirked as she slowly opened the door to the master bedroom. Windows shut and   
shapeless furniture watching her. The kind of appliances that stayed mint-conditioned, absorbing  
no memories and no love.  
She could hear soft breathing as she muttered a silencer charm. No one outside the room  
would hear anything. Swiftly she crossed the room to the bed. She regarded him quietly,  
his black hair, thinly shaped nose and shiny forehead gave him an almost evil disposition.  
When opened, his eyes were brown and darting, she would never miss them. He was really  
quite ugly, not like him.  
  
She lifted up the knife. Now it would be her turn to say the words. And then they'd be  
together.  
  
"Good bye." she smiled.  
  
*  
  
They both had jerked away quickly, still a bit dazed.  
  
"Neville?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Er, well goodnight then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow...." Draco said quickly,  
then disappeared into his office.  
  
"Hermione....!"Neville said again, still gaping at her.  
  
"Oh God, Neville, I definitely got too close...."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
*  
  
"Oh dear." he gasped, leaning backward against the closer door. He felt sick. This was  
the last thing he needed. What would Dumbledore say when he found out? And his head hurt. Why  
did his head hurt?  
  
"You're certainly late. What were you doing?" asked an impatient male voice. It didn't  
sound human. Like something else, pretending.  
  
"Teaching." Draco sighed.  
  
"It rather looks like it." The owner of the now sarcastic voice, was hidden in the  
shadows. Draco didn't seem to notice, or care.  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Draco snapped and stomped off to bed.   
  
As he slowly undid his robes, he looked at himself in the mirror. His ears were  
red, like they always were when he was angry or, more uncommonly, embarrassed. His hair was  
extremely messy. He grinned, remembering Hermione's hand in his hair, and the way she had  
eagerly kissed him back. Then he frowned. He was here to teach. That was all. He didn't need  
the whole school whispering about him.  
  
He had already been there once, and didn't need it again. Never again, he remembered  
with a bitter pang. He stared, eyes unfocused for a moment. The mirror reflecting his  
now bare chest. He had always been too thin. And his shoulders weren't quite as broad as  
any other typical man. And his chest was about as muscular as it would get.  
But even so, it was pretty impressive. His pectoral muscles were toned, but not body builder  
like, sloping down to smooth stomach muscles. Slight hints at washboard abs. His  
hips were still narrow, covered by his still-on underwear.   
  
Quickly, he slipped into his pajama bottoms and flopped onto the bed. He sighed,  
running his hand through his platinum hair. No, defiantly not.  
  
He wouldn't sleep much tonight.  
  
*  
  
Hermione fumbled loosely for the key to the door. After asking repeatedly if Hermione  
was okay, Neville had left. And even these few moments her pulse was still racing and the taste  
of him still savouringly sweet on her lips. She had defiantly never kissed anyone like that.  
  
Ever.  
  
Well....she had come close.....  
  
Draco was unbelievable! How dare he kiss her like that! He had been so rude moments  
before...  
  
He infuriated her. In the classroom he had acted hardly at all like himself. All shy  
and tolerable.  
  
Maybe it was because she had insulted him?  
  
I'm sure your manor misses you.  
  
Tsk tsk tsk, I have never known Hermione Granger to be so quiet.  
  
Oh, come on, even that's a bit deep, for you.  
  
Although as much fun it is to hear you splutter incoherently, but we are now   
standing outside my office.  
  
What? Grovel on my hands and knees until you decide to enlighten me with more of   
your stupid theories?  
  
Doesn't it strike you as odd, that after all these years, being as civil as I am right  
now, I can still make you turn bright red and lose your legendary brilliance?  
  
No, because she had insulted him in the classroom. Er, well almost.  
  
Why would you feel insulted Malfoy? You're the one that gets to   
look at me.  
  
She walked into her office and opened the door to her room and entered it. She sat  
tiredly on her bed, the mattress sagging lightly under her weight.  
  
She rested her head in her hands.  
  
Draco Malfoy was such a jerk. He had pretended. Made her think her job would be easy.   
Maybe he was just trying to be nice. His stupid subconscious way of ruining everything.  
  
How dare he kiss her. How dare he make her pulse quicken like that. How dare he make  
her spine tingle with his lightest touch.  
  
Especially since she was still in love with Ron.   
  
*  
  
Harry suddenly grinned. He walked briskly over to a large, polished, wooden cabinet. He  
fitted a key into the second from top drawer, and pulled out a yellowed and tattered piece of  
parchment.  
  
" I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Like thin, narrow rivers, lines grew quickly from   
the end of Harry's wand. The parchment whitened and was tattered no more.  
  
With a pang of remembrance, Harry scanned the Hogwarts layouts.   
  
He watched intently for a moment. A tiny dot labeled Hermione Granger was alone  
in Flitwick's old office. Harry scanned again.  
  
In Snape's old office, the dot that represented Draco Malfoy was quite alone.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he needed to do was find Ron.  
  
*  
  
" I knew this would happen, Albus! I told you!" McGonagall cried.  
  
" He is best qualified for the job, Minerva. Now tell me, are you judging him on  
his name, father, looks or the child you taught years ago?"  
  
McGonagall gaped at him.  
  
" The child I taught? I hardly could teach him a thing back then! And he's   
the same person! What? You think he's changed because he's spoken more than four sentences to   
you? Because he's a good teacher? Because he's stopped pretending to be an idiot? He's a Malfoy,  
Albus, of course he was pretending! He's pretending now! He's still as shrewd, sarcastic   
and...and utterly horrible as he always was!"  
  
"Minerva, I thought you went out of your way not to speak ill of your colleagues?"  
  
"He is not my colleague! He is a rich, stuck up prat that wouldn't last a day  
without his namesake. When you hired Severus I kept my mouth shut because I knew he had   
changed, when you hired Sybil I said nothing because I knew true seers were nearly impossible  
to find and that they hate teaching their craft. When you made Gilderoy a teacher I turned  
my head, because he was the only one available. And Remus, with his monthly abnormalities I   
ignored, because he was such a good person.  
  
"And then you hired Alastor, and I thought maybe he's not quite as crazy as he was  
thought out to be, that turned out deadly. And the year after that was Eralies, that Iranian   
witch who had an obsession with dark wizards. I didn't even say a word when you hired  
Neville and Hermione! But Draco Malfoy is where I draw the line! I will not have him  
corrupting the students." Minerva breathed, absolutely livid from her rant.  
  
" Corrupt?" Dumbledore echoed, sounding amused. " Nevermind, Minerva, I'm not going  
to argue with you. Draco is obviously the best for the job. He was always brilliant."  
  
" Well he has a funny way of showing it." McGonagall sneered.  
  
" Of course. He is his father's son."  
  
" Which surprises me a whole lot. Why is he even here? Why isn't he out murdering  
muggleborns and such like his father and his crowd?"  
  
" You're forgetting, Minerva, he is also his mother's son."  
  
  
*  
  
It was morning. Hermione looked blearily around from her usual spot between Vector and Neville. They hadn't bothered to keep the original seating order of the teacher's of Hermione's Hogwarts years. McGonagall was still next to Dumbledore, with Sinistra taking Snape's old space. On Sinistra's other side was an empty space between her and Vector. This space was supposed to contain one blonde haired, blue eyed potions' teacher.  
  
" Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked Neville. She figured it best not to tell Neville  
she and Draco were on a first name basis. He was still a tad upset.  
  
" Probably in his room sulking because I showed up and prevented him from  
seducing you-"  
  
" Nevermind." Hermione snapped and turned to Vector. " Hey, d'you know where  
Malfoy is?" Vector looked at her slightly sympathetically.  
  
" Hermione, he hasn't shown up for breakfast since he got here."  
  
" Oh, right."  
  
" Dear," the dumpy arithmacy witch said slowly, " I know that teaching at Hogwarts  
doesn't leave much room for one's social life, and I know Draco is handsome, charming  
and built with mouth-watering perfection. I think we've all had out-landish fantasies   
about that sort of man, but acting on them is a no-no."  
  
Hermione had the strong feeling of being talked to by a teacher that believed her  
students were stupider than dirt.  
  
" But, I-" she stammered, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.   
  
" It may seem tough now, Hermione, but in the end, it will be for the best..."  
  
" Now, Bonita," said a sudden, joyful voice, " don't you think you're exaggerating  
a bit?" It was Draco, eyes bright and glittering, but still unable to hide heavy bags, probably  
from lack of sleep. Yet, he still looked good. He was Draco Malfoy after all.  
  
He sat down next to Vector, elbows on the table, chin resting on his knuckles.  
  
" Mouth watering perfection? Yes, I must admit these thighs are amazing, but have you   
seen my arms?" He shook his head lightly. Hermione couldn't help chuckling. Vector's ears  
were as red as hers had been.  
  
" Now, Severus Snape, *there* was a Potions teacher with nice arms...." Draco grinned  
biting the end of his fork. Vector gaped at him. He grinned wider, turned and started talking  
to Sinistra about the position of the stars last night.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes suddenly and turned to Neville.  
  
" Did you tell her? Did you tell everyone?"  
  
" No! I didn't breathe a word of it to another living soul!"  
  
" Well then how do they know? How do they know I kissed him?" She hissed.  
  
Neville babbled incoherently. " I don't know, I don't see how..."  
  
Hermione waved her hand impatiently, thinking hard. Another living soul?  
  
She looked at Neville.  
  
"Peeves," they both said.  
  
*  
  
Advanced Potions. Year six. Slytherins and Gryffindors. Fun. Fun. Fun.  
  
Draco hadn't slept much last night, and was feeling rather snappy. He was waiting  
for the calming potion he had taken to start working. There was an unusually loud buzz of chatteras the students filled in. The chatter died down as he began to do roll call. Still,  
everytime he looked up, the students were hiding giggling faces.  
  
The class went extremely slow. With the usual subtraction and addition of house  
points and the eager input of the children. Finally, near the end of the class, a tentative  
hand rose.  
  
It was Clorence Melburgn, Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser and over all good student.  
  
" Yes, Clorence?" he asked slowly. The brunette girl blushed. That seems to happen a lot  
around here, Draco thought.  
  
" Er, yes, Professor Malfoy, I was wondering, was Peeves lying or did you really kiss  
Professor Granger?"  
  
" What's it to you?" yelled a Slytherin. Shouts of agreement from others in the House  
rang out.  
  
Draco held up a hand, silencing them. " I'm afraid Peeves was not lying. I did kiss  
Professor Granger. But, I believe, it is time for you to be dismissed."  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, Hermione was also 'teaching'.  
  
" So was Peeves right? You kissed Professor Malfoy?" asked a usually notably  
quiet Ravenclaw girl. Hermione blushed.  
  
" I did, actually..."  
  
" Really?" asked another, eyes going wide, " are you two dating now, or what?"  
  
Hermione fumbled again. Most of the girls were listening raptly. The boys on the   
other hand, had disturbingly glazed expressions and, were all feeling rather envious of   
Professor Malfoy.  
  
" Er, well, not..uh"  
  
" Is he a good kisser? He certainly looks it," interrupted someone else. Nods and  
words of agreement filled the room as Hermione blushed harder and smoothed her hair behind  
her ears.  
  
" Well, this is pretty fun, but I'm afraid I need a word-" that cheerful voice  
Hermione had come to know so well sounded by the door.  
  
And there he was, lithe and tall, blonde and blue eyed, arms crossed, leaning   
and handsome.  
  
Hermione cursed herself for that thought. " Class dismissed." The students  
left, giggling excitedly and shooting expected glimpses at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled and shut the door as the last of them were out. They were now quite alone.  
  
He looked slowly at Hermione. A few uncomfortable seconds passed. Then he started  
walking towards her, so she walked to him.  
  
" I suppose Peeves still hasn't learnt to keep his mouth shut." Draco muttered slowly,  
but without zounding upset. Hermione laughed and looked up at him. " He's been singing all day-  
Drakie Wakie,  
Gives Kissie-wissies,  
To Miss Granger  
And other Missies.  
Not his most brilliant piece, it's rather sad."  
  
" Yes, well I suppose bad news travels fast." Hermione reasoned. Draco grinned but then  
suddenly looked at Hermione very seriously.  
  
" Hermione," he spoke slowly, reaching down, grasping her hands from her sides and   
holding them up between them. Hermione stared at his hands in hers. This was quite a romantic  
gesture, but the way he was holding himself seemed to pointedly friendly. "We have to talk   
about last night." Hermione broke her gaze and looked up at him. " Look, I'm sorry I left  
last night, I should've stayed and worked this out then-"  
  
" You're actually sorry?" Hermione grinned through her stupor.  
  
" Yes, I am actually," he smirked, " and while we're on the subject of apologizes, I  
have a few more," he paused and looked up away from her.   
  
" all right," Draco breathed deeply, " I'm sorry I've been a jerk, I'm sorry I was  
rude to Longbottom, I'm sorry I was dreadful throughout school, I'm sorry I didn't get to  
know you better then, and I'm sorry I kissed you. I was out of line."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You should cherish that moment. It was a once in a life time occurrence." he laughed.  
  
" So this means-"  
  
" I want to be friends. Just friends." Hermione stood for a second, this new information  
processing slowly. Draco tensed, indifference on his face but dread spoken on his body. Suddenly,  
Hermione grinned, took her hands from his, and hugged him. Draco stood frozen for a minute, then  
lifted his arms and embraced her as well.   
  
Hermione grinned into his bony but strong shoulder. She held him a second longer then  
they both pulled away.  
  
" Draco? I forgot to thank you this morning."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For being a prick to Vector..."  
  
" Oh yes, well she wasn't being very nice either, and she always hated me in Arithmacy."  
  
" You took Arithmacy?"  
  
" Naturally. That or Divination, the choice wasn't very hard."  
  
" But I never saw you there-"  
  
" Yes, because you took the class with the Ravenclaws, I'm guessing. And I, as you  
may remember, was a Slytherin and was with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
" Oh, right. Well, thank you anyway."  
  
" You're welcome." Draco replied, looking down at his wrist. " Oh, I'm afraid I  
have a class to teach. I shall see you later?" Hermione nodded as Draco turned to leave.  
  
" Say, Draco, since you're sorry, does this mean you'll change?" Hermione grinned.  
  
" I am sorry, but I will never change." Draco smirked. Hermione stared, wondering whether  
he meant that he was still sorry about the things he had said before, or that he was sorry  
he wouldn't change. He turned to leave again.  
  
And this time, she let him go.  
  
  
*  
  
Harry squinted slightly at the glowing orange sign. I suppose this is it, He thought.  
He looked over at the hotel. A hundred rooms, maybe, no more, Off-white coloured paint   
peeling from the sides of the building. Harry couldn't help thinking how cliché the place was.  
The kind of cheesy establishment that cheep teenage one night stands occurred most often at,  
and women escaping from abusive spouses hid in.  
  
He walked slowly in to the hotel, the person at the front desk grinning toothily. He  
was a greasy man, hair showing sad signs of balding and face grubby from stubble. He was  
wearing a tank top that looked as though it hadn't been washed since the Bubonic Plague  
spread its wrath. His pants weren't any better, faded, tight and letting his grotesque  
stomach hang out.  
  
Harry grimaced and walked over. He, on the other hand, was wearing a loose cotton  
sweater and slightly baggy jeans. He still wore Muggle clothes often, even after his success  
as an Auror.  
  
" Wot can I do for you, Meester?"  
  
" Er, I was wondering if you have a Ron Weasley in board here?"  
  
" Sorry, sir. Can't do nuffink like that. 'Course, If I 'ad..." the man began grinning  
snidely.  
  
" All right, all right-" Harry said quickly, digging in his pockets and handing the  
man a twenty pound note.  
  
" 'E's in room 25. O'er there." The man pointed, pocketing the money.  
  
" Thanks." Harry said curtly. He walked briskly in the implied direction, trying  
hard not to guess what exactly had caused the numerous stains along the hallway.  
  
The number on the door was 25. Rusted and chipped, it hardly stayed attached to the door.  
  
Harry knocked twice, and waited.  
  
Ron hesitated for a moment. It was probably just that filthy owner.  
  
He got up. Stupid place didn't even have a looking hole on the door. He opened it, and  
there was Harry.  
  
*  
Hermione sat in her chambers, cradling a small, muggle photograph. It had been the   
last ever of them taken together.  
  
She was there, still a bit bushy-haired and pretty. Beside her, was Harry. Grown out  
of his nerdy childhood appearance, now bright eyed and charming.  
  
On the other side was him. Ron. Less freckled and lanky. Flaming red hair and large, deep blue eyes. He still looked like the eleven year old boy she had first met, but was surprisingly good looking. Or perhaps not so surprisingly. Hermione had remembered  
Lavender and Parvati giggling over him in their later years.  
  
She remembered other things as well.  
  
She was sitting on the couch, writing, quill making audible scratching sounds.  
She had gotten an amazing number of N.E.W.Ts, no one thought she could've done it.  
But she did.   
  
Ron came in, grinning madly. He hadn't done quite as well, but good enough to  
pursue that mad dream of becoming an Auror. "Hermione! Guess what! Harry's been  
accepted too!" Harry, Hermione thought, furrowing her eyebrows, always the noble  
one. He had, of course, been accepted into a major Quidditch team, but hadn't breathed  
a word of it to Ron. Only she, Hermione, knew. He had, instead, applied to be an Auror.  
His friendship with Ron mattered more than his career.  
  
Not that Hermione's love for Ron didn't corrupt her discissions either. Many a night  
she had restlessly pondered the situation.  
  
Ron flopped down beside her, taking away her quill and parchment and placing them  
on the table. With one, swift motion he pressed his mouth against hers and wrapped his  
arms around her.   
  
Hermione loved the way he kissed, his tongue finding hers and  
and surrounding it lovingly. He could make her forget everything. Except  
one thing.  
  
The kiss ended, but Ron moved, planting kisses along her jaw and  
down her neck.  
  
" Ron-" she started.   
  
" Shhh..." he hushed her. But she had to tell him now.  
  
" We have to talk. I'm- I'm not going with you and Harry."  
  
" What?" he asked, now paying attention and looking at her with   
raised eyebrows.   
  
" I'm going to stay here- and teach Charms-"  
  
" What! You're joking! I thought we were going to stay together?!"  
  
" Well we can still stay together. I can visit over the summer."  
  
" Over the summer? Is that all? I thought Harry and I  
meant more to you! I thought our relationship meant more to you!"  
  
" It does! It couldn't mean more! I just don't want to be an  
Auror-"  
  
" There are other jobs you could take, but teaching?!"  
  
" It's what I want to do!"  
  
" I should've known I'd always be second best to books," he  
spat. " Fine then. I'll see you at Graduation tomorrow," he said  
shortly and stalked off through the portrait hole.   
  
Hermione gaped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had all gone downhill from there.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer- all J.K. Rowlings wonderful works. The dirty man at the hotel can  
own himself.   
  
A/N- So there it was. I actually proof read it this time, so I hope it's better  
than the first four chapters. Those were crap. Next time? Hermione takes a trip, Draco makes  
a friend, Harry and Ron decide what to do. And perhaps Snape will have a little part. Maybe.  
  
Anyway, Review please! I will write a big thank-you next time for anyone what has reviewed,   
including the first four chapters. 


	6. This is Where I Came In

A/N- Not quite as late as number five, but we're coming very close to a permenint-ly unfinished project, aren't we? Don't worry, if I decide too, I'll end it in one chapter and it will be crap. But finished crap. There's an upside, naturally. Reviewing the last chapter, since I was in such a hurry to get it up, I can't believe I did a Draco apology. I hadn't planned on it, but I figured it would add to the shock value of the friendship proposal[which wasn't really shocking at all....] This Chapter's title is odd. Aside from having nothing to do with the chapter, two 'Where's' just seem wrong to me. Neurotic? Not at all. ^^; The title comes from the new Bee Gees song and CD, I think. I'm not quite sure if I'm wrong about the band and the exact title. I wasn't really paying attention [story of my life]  
  
  
  
Caution- Light GoF spoilers, something's won't be understood unless you've read GoF(ex. Death Eaters)  
  
  
  
Where I Find You, Part Six  
This is Where I Came In  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco paused, quill silent for the first time in about an hour. He turned back a few pages and read what he had written. The pages were crisp and thick, the gold-leaf side decorations curving with hints of the outrageous price of the book. The hard cover was a dark, swampy green, not a deep forest colour. This had always been one of his favourite colours, not because of the House he had been in during Hogwarts[although the colours were very different], but because of the vast garden his mother had always devoted her every spare moment to. It had grown silently beneath his window, where he would spend hours on his window seat and write, like now.  
  
He wondered vaguely if it was still there, exotic and breath taking. Of course it was still there. The only thing that could deter Narcissa from her hobby, was himself, Draco.   
  
And, since Draco had gone away, Narcissa would've needed that garden.   
  
A pang of regret hit him. He had visited as often as he could, though.  
  
Draco flipped to the inside cover of the book. Blue, the dark, icy colour his eyes got when he was angry or threatened.  
  
A sentence, glittering silver ink, written in his own, neat, powerful writing.  
  
  
Tibi voluntas supersto  
  
  
*  
  
It had been nearly two months later. She had spent time with him, getting to know him. Friends,for real. She had forgotten the fake-ness, on her part, of their relationship. She had forgotten the warnings of her former boyfriend. Former, no longer, a part of her past. But that past, filled with adventure and laughter. Sure, Draco made her laugh, he was a surprisingly good friend, but Ron's warning kept haunting her. She couldn't help feel guilty.  
  
' What am I, Catholic?' She thought darkly.  
  
Hermione looked up, fingers laced through her hair. Neville stood there, with the awkwardness he would never grow out of. Those same brown eyes. She'd always thought of him as a little brother. He still had his chubby cheeks, and that school boy appearance that made many new first years assume he was still just an older student.  
  
" So, have you heard from Ron yet?" he asked slowly. She'd just finished telling him that she and Dracowere...friends. He'd taken it quite well, not like she had guessed he would.  
  
" No, I haven't"  
  
" And he hasn't heard from you?" Hermione shook her head. " Well, you don't really have anything to tell him, do you?"  
  
Hermione froze. She did.  
  
  
*   
  
Harry grimaced, eyes scanning the miserable room. The bed looked as though it hadn't been washed in a decade, and the springs of the mattress were so broken and rickety, the whole structure of the bed would probably break down, given the wrong amount of weight was applied.  
  
The room itself was not better, if perhaps worse. Harry's eyes determinedly not straying over the disease ridden bathroom, settled on the few suitcases placed by the drawers. It told him, Ron had not been here long, nor, was planning to stay.  
  
" Harry, er, well come in..." Ron faltered.  
  
" So tell me," Harry said, eyebrows raised. " What's this about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
He hadn't even been in the country.  
  
Hermione got up. Thank goodness it was the weekend, she needed to get out. Talk to someone. A girl, whowould help. Understand.  
  
One hour and a half later, she was there. Madame P's Salon for Glamorous Witches.  
  
Parvati had made a nice life for herself. The salon had a style that would undoubtedly attract wives of rich, well known wizards.  
  
She entered, feeling very out of place in the decorative, high class salon. A secretary looked at her through glittering designer glasses, her hair put-up, not a single stand out of place. The witches waiting for theirappointments smirked at her and a few started muttering unclearly to whoever was next to them.  
  
" Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked, looking over Hermione's plain robes and genuinely pretty school teacher's appearance. The kind of looks half the women waiting came weekly for.  
  
" Well, no, I just wanted to talk to-"  
  
" Listen honey, if you want to just talk, you've come to the wrong place. We do your hair here."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard a loud shriek.   
  
" Hermione?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Neville sat around in the teacher's lounge, with nothing to do since Hermione had gone for a bit.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had, not even fifteen minutes ago, come in and told Neville to get out and make some new friends. Neville had sensed, more than a slight push towards the new potions teacher.  
  
He had lightly considered it. Well, if Hermione could call Malfoy 'friend', wouldn't there be a reason? Malfoy had been far worse to her. And Dumbledore seemed to like Malfoy too, for, whenever they were together, they exchanged in friendly conversation. There had to be a pretty good reason why.  
  
With silent conviction, Neville rose, and set off to find Malfoy.  
  
He wasn't hard to find. Not in the Great Hall or outside, Neville headed to check the dungeon Potions was held in. Sure enough, Malfoy was there, blonde head bent over and face set in concentration over a large book.  
  
" Hullo," Neville said suddenly, startling even himself.  
  
  
*  
  
" Draco Malfoy?" Ron echoed slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in could-be confusion.  
  
" You, my friend, are a very bad actor. " Harry said, sitting heavily on the bed. It creaked warningly, but Harry just kept waiting for Ron's answer.  
  
" I, er, he's at Hogwarts..."  
  
" No, really?" Harry said sarcastically, " You'd think with all those lectures we received in Auror school you'd pay a bit more attention?"  
  
" Attention to what?" Harry held up Hermione's letter, and watched as Ron's jaw dropped. " Now, what did you tell Hermione to do?"  
  
Ron explained, fumbling slightly along the way. And after he was done, he waited for Harry to explode.  
  
" You don't talk to Hermione for five years and you expect her to do something like that? And to Malfoy? Did you permanently block out Hogwarts or something? Malfoy equals manipulator, and he can spot a badly planned scheme faster than you can say 'quick-witted'. Do you actually expect this to work?"  
  
Ron looked up. His ears were now brick red and he was wringing his hands feverishly.  
" Uh, well, in the beginning it was a good idea, but now I'm thinking that-"  
  
" Thinking what? That perhaps finding out what Malfoy's been doing is more of a risk than an opportunity?"  
  
" I was thinking more along the lines of 'perhaps Malfoy's not such an interesting person after all? Maybe he'sjust been 're-inventing himself' in some oriental Wizarding community....'"  
  
" Great theory there. Just come up with it now?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
*  
  
Ripped pages, moldy covers and smeared words. Did the whole ancient wizard civilization treat their possessions this bad? Every single book he had found was nearly ruined beyond being any help to him. Even with his Potions expertise, strong cleaning charms did next to nothing.  
  
Severus Snape blew away the layers of dust from a thick page, closing his black eyes as he did so. Muttering silent prayers, he scanned the page. Readable? Finally. Understandable? Not a chance. Written in the Dark Language he had never bothered to learn, [ as by the time he was high enough to learn it, he was on the other side] he would at least need a Speaker, if not  
an ex-Death Eater. Karakoff wouldn't know. Not high enough. He needed a Final Level Death Eater, one of Voldemorts most trusted, one of his right-hand men. All these people would most definitely turn Severus over to their Lord right away. Unless they had been bribed, but that was stupid. Most of their children were out of Hogwarts, so he couldn't promise top grades. Crabbe and Goyle would've folded, but Severus doubted that they knew the Language.   
  
Lucius Malfoy most definitely did. Malfoy's went very far back into the Dark Arts, rumored to be the Largest and First Dark Arts family, with the original surname withstanding. Slytherin would've taken the title, but the name had died out long ago. And probably true too, thought Severus. He knew the family's history of strict breeding rules, designed to maintain the  
cognomen's survival. Also rumored was a theory that Lucius' father, Draco's grandfather, was Voldemort's partner, before asuspicious death, which Lucius kept hidden. Draco probably didn't even know.  
  
Severus frowned. Lucius would've helped him, if his son was still in school. But he wasn't, therefore Lucius would be no help.  
  
Suddenly, Severus grinned. Draco was in school though. And it was almost a sure thing Draco had been taught everything Lucius knew. Lucius wouldn't let his son wander around, ignorant to the teachings of the Malfoys. Severus suddenly had a doubt. Perhaps Narcissa had forbidden Lucius to instruct Draco?  
  
It was worth the risk. This was the last piece of the puzzle, one he had been working on for the whole summer and nearly three months of the school year.   
  
The Prophecy, his assignment from Dumbledore. So far, he had got most of the information already.  
  
*  
  
" So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
" I'm going to still go to Hogwarts."  
  
" Why? Malfoy doesn't matter anymore."  
  
" But Hermione does." Ron answered slowly. " I made a mistake. I need to fix things."  
  
" But 'things' will probably never be the same again. You know that."  
  
" I know, but I love her."   
  
" Then let's go. I'm not going to spend days here wondering whether she'll take you back. Get it over with. Either you're together or you're not."  
  
" But....I made so many mistakes."  
  
" Get your bags, Ron."  
  
*  
  
The secretary looked incredulous. " Miss Patil, I-"  
  
" Hush, honey! I need you to cancel all my appointments," Parvati said quickly.  
" Hermione! You look incredible!"   
  
Hermione gushed. She'd never been described as incredible. Other things yes, but-  
  
" Come honey, we can talk in the back room." Hermione followed this girl, whom she hadn't known extremely well in the first place. Whom she was teetering on the verge of telling every single event of the past three months. Whom Hermione was slightlyaware of her connections with higher-ups in the press. Parvati sat down, and motioned for Hermione to do the same. " It has been so long!" Parvati giggled, "do you still teach at Hogwarts?".   
  
Hermione nodded, feeling very stupid.   
  
"Really?" Parvati continued. " What about Neville? Ooo, and the old teachers? McGonagall? Snape? I suppose Flitwick andSprout aren't there...ah! What about Trelawney?"  
  
" Neville's still there too, so's McGonagall, Snape's gone for a year, and Trelawney's still...."  
  
" Oh good! " Parvati gushed. " She was always my favourite!" Then the girl stopped. " S-s-snape's gone? Why? What happened?" she stuttered.  
  
" No one really knows. Dumbledore won't say much...."  
  
" Who replaced him?" Parvati questioned, her eyes wide as saucers. Hermione paused, debating on whether she should answer truthfully or not. After all, this is what she had come here for, right? To spill it to Parvati and hope, just hope, that she would know what to do?   
  
" Draco. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is the new Potions teacher. " Hermione said, the words " I kissed him..." faltering on her tongue.  
  
Still, Hermione watched with bated breath as Parvati's jaw dropped slightly. " Slytherin's Draco Malfoy....?"  
  
" The very same." Hermione answered quietly, averting her eyes. Parvati grinned suddenly.  
  
" Gringotts' Goblins, Hermione! This is unbelievable! D'you remember what he was called in Hogwarts..?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, wondering what nickname Draco Malfoy had in school that could adequately describe him.  
  
Parvati grinned, lowering her voice to a whisper. Hermione had to strain her ears to hear. " Slytherin's Bad Boy."  
  
Well, there you go, Hermione thought. The perfect label for him. Indirect enough to leave the kind of mystery Malfoy had loved. It could be taken so many ways. Insolent? Evil? Horror to society? An intolerable prat to the entire school system? Ignorer of Rules and Rebel of all things proper?   
  
Or perhaps it could be taken in a completely different light.   
  
The exception to Slytherin? The bad one of Slytherin? One who would never be like the others? A lost cause to his father, and to the other Death Eaters to-be? The possession of no house? Evil, to those who were evil? Insolent, to those who demanded it?The Ignorer of the Rules of his world, and rebel to the proper things in their life?  
  
Or it could just mean he was unbelievably handsome and had that dark aura around himself? Leaving girls to grin in stupor at his contradictingly fair appearance?  
  
Hermione felt that queasy numbness you get when you have no idea.  
  
" Wait." Parvati was speaking again. " That isn't what you came here to talk about, is it?"  
  
Hermione looked at the girl in surprise. She had certainly gotten more perceptive. " No, it's not."  
  
Parvati's face softened. " Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Hermione closed her eyes, and swallowed.  
  
" It's Ron...."  
  
" Hermione, how long has it been since you seen each other....?"  
  
" Five, five years....ever since graduation...." She replied, not able to say that Ron had written.  
  
" Hermione, I know you love him, and I know he loves you.....but sometimes, people are just....incompatible. They have too many differences, they end up fighting all the time, and don't love each other anymore."  
  
Hermione looked up at Parvati. Something stung in the back of her mind. 'No, she's wrong! You and Ron aren't incompatible, you just haven't given each other a chance....'  
  
" I hear about it all the time, Hermione, witches come in, complaining about their failed marriages...sometimes they started out in love, others for money, or it was arranged. What you need, is to be happy...."  
  
' I am happy!' the voice screamed.   
  
" Have you dated since then...?" Parvati asked.  
  
" No." Hermione said, too shocked by the question to decide whether to lie or not.  
  
Parvati's lip trembled. " Felt any feelings for any other man...?"  
  
Hermione was met with the sudden vision of Draco in her mend. 'No, he's a friend...'  
  
" Nope..." she lied.   
  
" Hermione...are you sure teaching is the right job for you? I mean, you're young. You need to meet people. Look at the teachers in Hogwarts...I don't think any of them are married...Neville should consider leaving too....wait, what about him? Neville! He always did like you..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. " Parvati, I don't like him that way, he's my friend..."  
  
" Alright....I'm sorry, Hermione, I have to get back to work. You should owl me sometime, and we'll have lunch...But remember, don't give up. The more you look, the closer you get to that perfect man. Someday, you'll findhe's right under your nose."  
  
Hermione nodded deftly, that nasty little voice in the back of her mind, offering...  
  
'Or he could be right down the corridor....'  
  
  
*  
  
The blonde head jerked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
" Longbottom? What, what are you doing here?"  
  
Neville chuckled lightly. " I came to talk."  
  
" Talk?" Malfoy's sneer was back in place. " Surely everyone else didn't get tired of you already?"  
  
Neville ignored the comment. " Hermione went on a little trip, I want to ask you a few...questions."  
  
Malfoy snorted. " Questions? What, Longbottom? Still forlorn about getting turned down for...." but he was cut off by Neville.  
  
" Don't tell me you're not bitter about being inapt to serve your Lord..." Neville spat out.  
  
Malfoy smirked, setting his elbows on the table. He was made of stone, Neville decided. Nothing got under his skin. The sleeves of his robes fell down a bit as he did so, exposing slightly pale wrists. Neville knew what washappening. A taunt, plain and simple. Malfoy had called his bluff, and was teasing him, with only a simple action. Neville hadn't known whether Malfoy was a Death Eater or not.   
  
" You'd love to know, wouldn't you? For me to roll up my sleeves and enlighten you? Curiosity killed the cat, Neville, and I have all the weapons..."  
  
" Why does Hermione like you so much? You're still just as damned intolerable as you were five years ago..." Neville said, changing the subject, and not very well at that.  
  
" Ever consider that, maybe, my company is preferable to yours?"  
  
Neville frowned. He hadn't thought of that. His frowned deepened. He didn't come here for Malfoy's emotional badgering.  
  
" No, you don't act like this around her. Why is that?"  
  
Malfoy snickered. " Perhaps I have selective tact?"  
  
" Why are you answering all my questions with questions?"  
  
" Why are you wasting your breath on so many questions?"  
  
Neville slammed his fist down on the table, getting a pleasant flinch of surprise from Malfoy. Neville was too angry to milk the action for all it was worth.  
  
" Damn you! Can't I get a single straight answer from you?"  
  
" Is that another question, Longbottom, or a statement?"  
  
" Agh!" Neville cried.  
  
" Well, you brought it on yourself, Longbottom. You come in here, thinking I'm up for a fun game of twenty questions, and when I don't cooperate to your expectations, you get all flustered. I'm sorry, but last time I checked,you weren't the boss of me."  
  
" Malfoy...please...." Neville pleaded.  
  
Draco cocked his head slightly, and grinned. " Well, now that we've got your manners down pact, we can start on my 'well-deserved' interrogation. Really, though, I should write a book, 'Draco's fun and easy ways to get idiotic Herbology teachers to use the 'Magic' word'. I can see it on the best sellers list now. It'll knock Lockheart's fictions out, it will."  
  
Neville rolled his eyes. " Why does Hermione like you so much?"  
  
" Well, seeing as I'm a mind reader and all...."  
  
" Malfoy...."   
  
Malfoy grinned. " Beats me...A woman's mind is arguably the most mysterious thing in the world."  
  
" You're dodging, Malfoy....How come Hermione can tolerate you, when I can hardly listen to a single sentence come fromyour mouth, without wanting to pull out every solitary strand of hair on my head?"  
  
Malfoy's face suddenly lost it's sneer and gleeful air. " Honestly? I think she's lonely."  
  
" Lonely?"  
  
" For crying out loud, Longbottom, do you want a professional job as an echo, or is it just that nothing gets through your thick head?"  
  
" Well, that was a fairly unexpected answer, Malfoy. Excuse me if I was a bit thrown..."  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. " Really? I thought you'd know Miss Granger like the back of your hand? Five years of no other people in your age group? Isolated from all your beloved friends from Hogwarts," Malfoy let out a short, derisive laugh. " Ironic, isn't it? Everyone else is away, having fun and writing each other happy notes. Like in Hogwarts, except it's not Hogwarts. But look, you're still in Hogwarts."  
  
" And so are you, Malfoy. Tell me, why are you here?"  
  
" Because I was asked."  
  
" I never thought of you as the compliant type, Malfoy..."  
  
" I never said I agreed."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well, not willingly anyway." Malfoy said in a tone that told Neville that would be all Malfoy would say on the subject.  
  
" Where's Snape?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes glittered mockingly. The jeering knowledge of a secret.  
  
" Tut tut tut, Longbottom. If it was really any of your business, don't you think the Headmaster would've enlightened you?"  
  
" So, are you saying you know?"  
  
" I never said anything of the sort. I was just wondering if you have a recovery lined up, you know, just in case Dumbledore walked in on you demanding where Snape was. If you're having problems thinking of one, I can offer a few...."  
  
" I have the odd feeling all your ideas are stupid, sarcastic and completely humiliating on my part."  
  
" Did you take Divination? Because you have that intuition thing down pact..."  
  
" Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
Malfoy looked actually shocked. " Well, Longbottom, if I was, I wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything incriminating, now would I? There'd be all sorts of Auror's watching me, you know, sending spies and that sort. Checking files and coming to Hogwarts....the whole lot."  
  
Something clicked in the back of Neville's head.   
  
" You know, don't you?"  
  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat, on one of Hogwarts carriages, trying to read a book. Perhaps this was a first, not getting immediately immersed in some sort of literature.   
  
She felt odd. Why, did thoughts of Draco cloud her mind? Sure, she had kissed him, or well he had kissed her. She had this odd, feeling Draco was holding something back, but what? He seemed slightly uncomfortable, as though he didn't want to get to close?  
  
And there, circling in the pit of her stomach, was Ron. Should she write him? What would she tell him? Neville was right, she had gotten far too close...Would Ron hate her? What would he do to Draco when he got to...to...Hogwarts....  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and her mind went blank with cold fear.  
  
Oh god, what if Ron was already at Hogwarts?   
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
AN-Yes, yes, yes. Late, I know. Longer than any of the ones that had been written quicker, you have to give me that.I know I said I'd do thank you's, but I'm running short on time, so I won't right now. But, if you reviewed, thank you, you know who you are....Anyways, something to look forward to....The *big* confrontation between Ron, Hermione and Draco, we find out where Snape was and what Draco hasbeen doing for five years. Is Draco a Death Eater? Is Hermione still in love with Ron? Does Draco really still want to be friends? Does Hermione? Does Draco know?[What does he know?No, just kidding, if you don't know what Draco might know, read six again...] Is Draco really still a jerk, or is he changed? All in Where I Find You Seven, it will probably take awhile, but it's the big one we've been waiting for, and finally, we get to the real plot, so it's not the last chapter either. Hurrah.  
  
Be nice and write a review....please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Pure and Simple Teaser

  
A/N- This isn't Where 7, it's a teaser. Sadley enough, Where I Find You will not be continued. Stop, don't get all huffy, I'm rewriting it....After reading the story over, I relized how much I hate it. It will have a new name and everything. Same plot, etc, etc, but it will include some new scenes and hopefully all the plot holes I have will be fixed. So, enjoy this small addition. The new story should be up within a month or so(yeah, knowing me, probably not....^^;)  
  
  
  
And, now presenting....Where Seven!  
  
  
Where I Find You, Part Seven  
Pure and Simple  
  
  
Truth is rarely pure and never simple.  
  
-Oscar Wilde  
  
  
  
  
Harry frowned, watching as his best friend continued to look more and more worried as the private carridge sped on.   
  
" Are you alright?" He asked.   
  
" No."   
  
" Look, if it makes you feel better, I have the Marauders Map with me....."  
  
That immediatly caught Ron's attention. " Do you? Seriously?" Harry grinned, and pulled out the Map. Ron watched, wide eyed as Harry muttered the spell and the layout of Hogwarts appeared. " Wait, I don't see Hermione anywhere...."  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows, and sure enough, Hermione wasn't in Hogwarts.   
  
Ron suddenly swore. " Look." He pointed to the Potions Dungeons.  
  
One small dot labelled Neville Longbottom, was in the company of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
*  
  
  
  
" You know, don't you?"  
  
His question hung flatly in the vast Potions room.  
  
Malfoy, had looked at him blankly for a few seconds, then did something unexpected.  
  
He clapped his hands.  
  
The mute sound echoed throughout the dungeon, leaving Neville to quickly thing about *what* Malfoy had clapped for. And that allowed Malfoy to sneer at Neville's futile attempts to ponder his motives.  
  
" Congradulations, Longbottom. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to shout it at the top of my lungs, but nope, there you go, using some mighty keen detective skills, I must say so myself. It only leaves one to question why you weren't admitted into the ever so fun " Let's-be-really-cool-dectectives-and-almost-kill-ourselves-but-it's-alright-since-we're-saving-the-world" club Potter, Weasley and H- Granger had?"  
  
' I still caught that slip, Malfoy.' Neville thought happily.  
  
" So, you know then?"  
  
Malfoy chuckled and shook his head slightly. " I thought my very long winded reply gave you sufficient evidence to appease your desire to know whether I know?"  
  
Neville changed questions. " How do you know?"  
  
Malfoy suddenly looked up. " It seems that slippery fingers are common in the Gryffindor house."  
  
And, with that, he held up an unfolded piece of parchment.  
  
Neville's eyes widened.  
  
Ron's letter.  
  
*  
  
Ron sputtered.  
  
" Neville is near Malfoy? Is all of Hogwarts crazy?"  
  
" I don't know." Harry replied dully, already wishing he hadn't brought out his map.  
  
Ron suddenly looked out his window. " Oh, thank Merlin, we're here."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to caution Ron, but his friend was already out of the carridge.  
  
  
*  
  
Again, Neville tried frantically to regain his ground. " Full of surprises, aren't you?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, and allowed himself a laugh. " Perhaps...."  
  
" Why? Why did you do this? Why did you even *talk* to Hermione when you *knew*, you knew she was only under the orders of Ron? Why didn't you just shut the door in her face?"  
  
" Well, you know how hard that would've been. You Gryffindor's are rather stubborn. I wouldn't have had *any* peace for the time I have been here."  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
I actually have more written out, but I'm trying to focus on the new story. Trust me, this isn't a trajedy, Draco will still be intense and cool, yeah, everyone will be mostly the same, except Ron will not be such a jerk. I hated how he was such a jerk, and I was planning for him and Hermione to become friends/lovers. [not telling ^^;] Anyway, review and be Merry  
  
  



	8. Flesh Perishes

A/N- Alright, I know I said this fic would be redone, but...yeah, it won't. Here's a short little thing a wrote along time ago, chapter nine, I guess. I can't remember who made that quote. So, this is the last WIFY(does anyone else get as much of a kick out of the name abbreviated as I do?) simply because I don't have time, the plot is now incredibly messed up, I suck at keeping everyone in character(ex.the Draco in the early chapters...*cringes*)  
  
  
Where I Find You Eight- Flesh Perishes  
Dedicated to everyone who reviewed this story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am the family face  
Flesh perishes as I live on  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing is free.  
  
Even losing yourself.  
  
  
  
  
I know this, because I've seen it. Dozens of men, whom the entire wizarding world regard as gods, doing a complete about-face. Grovelling like, like bloody beggars' brats.   
  
Of course, this is very very private. Should this get out, it would be the end of everything they have worked so hard for.  
  
Death Eaters are definatly not spineless gits who plead for forgiveness with every breath exhaled from their miserable lungs.  
  
  
  
  
I didn't always know this.  
  
I was like everyone else, well, most everyone.   
  
Most of us weren't brought up like the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
Innosence was derogitary. We did not wait for Hogwarts to do Magic. Knockturn Alley was just another place you went to buy things. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were fools. Voldemort was the savior.   
  
The Death Eaters son's and daughters. Should Voldemort actually obtain immortality, they are the ones who carry on his *honorable* crusade. And sentence their children, grand children and so forth to do the same.   
  
I won't.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Small boy.  
  
Figeting a little, as young children do. His large, untarnished eyes followed his father.  
  
Father. Never Daddy.  
  
The room was a large study. Books covering the walls, a large dark desk sitting in one side of the room. The ceiling was incredibly high, with a large glittering chandelier lighting the room.  
  
He sat in a large chair, his father pacing back and forth deep in concentration.  
  
The boy bit his lip, feigning innocence very well. Inside, his heart beat heavily, the subdued way it does when one has been betrayed.  
  
When one's trust is so broken, you see people for what the really are.  
  
The Father stopped pacing, piercing eyes settling on the dissappointly wiry form of his heir.  
  
" Draco, what would you say if I told you I could give you the world?"  
  
Grey eyes blinked once, but otherwise the boy gave off no other clues to his emotions.  
  
Finally, in an accent that wasn't quite clear;  
  
  
" I'd say you were a very bad man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry was having the tiniest bit of trouble stopping Ron. Of course, his friend was in a crazed dash, running towards the Hogwarts castle. Harry *was* fast, but was definatly no match for Ron's longer legs, and well, super-power adrenilene rush.  
  
Impatiently, Ron banged on the thick entrance door. Harry caught up as the doors were dragged open, and Ron very nearly knocked over an extremely startled-looking Professor McGonagall. Harry muttered an apoligy for both of them as he hurried in after Ron. Ron practically flew down the corridors, five years absence from the school hadn't affected Ron's memory at all. He ran like he was still a student there. Well, a student criminally late for class.  
  
This time, Ron didn't bother to knock as he flung the door open wide.  
  
And Harry stopped right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
" And besides, Hermione *so* wanted Weasley to love her again." With this, Malfoy got up and headed towards the door, assuming Neville had run out of questions.  
  
" Malfoy, were....were you faking it all? Kiss....kissing Hermione....and asking to be just friends....? Do....do you really not care about her....at all?"  
  
If Draco was facing him, Neville would've seen the flash of emotion that surged across Draco's face. And he would've known exactly what emotion it was.  
  
But as Draco turned, his face was set, and he answered the last question of Neville's. Purposely avoiding the first two.  
  
" I care enough about her to not really teach her a Dark Spell." He smiled, and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neville stared. Malfoy hadn't? No, what? Wait, that's not like him at all? He would definatly...? Doesn't care? Stop.  
  
" The problem, Longbottom, is that far too many people are making asses out of themselves. Yes, I teased all of you dreadfully in school, but that gives you no rights to me. Just because you all sort of knew me at school, everyone is trying to figure out what I'm doing. I didn't stop being when you didn't see me, I did things you don't know about, and you don't know me at all."  
  
With that, the door burst open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
" A bad man? I am certainly not a bad man."  
  
The father sneered, and the boy made no effort to retort. Finally, the father smiled, though not quite kindly.  
  
" I am meerly a follower of the next great man. We are revolutionaries. Though we have had hard times, our way of thinking will one day be embraced by the entire world."  
  
The boy lowered his eyes.  
  
" What?" The father hissed, grabbing the boy's bangs and jerking his head up. " Do you not think this will happen?"  
  
" Mother won't ever embrace this idea. Neither will I."  
  
" Your mother....*your mother*" The man laughed. " Your mother loves me, unconditionally. She will follow me where ever I choose to go. And you, whether you love me or not, will join us too. You are my heir, Draco. You will do what I tell you."  
  
Draco muttered something under his breath.  
  
Lucius smirked. " Don't want to be my heir, do you?" Swiftly, the father grabbed a sharp letter opener from his desk. Snakes adorned the handle, another reminder of the family's position in the wizarding world.  
  
The boy jerked and fought as his arm was grabbed. His father held it steady. Turning in upside down, so the white underarm was exposed. The boy drew quick, shuddering breaths, shutting his eyes and turning his face away.  
  
" Shut your eyes if you will, but the pain will be just as sharp." With that, he carved a smooth circle around the spot where Draco would get his dark mark. " This here, your blood, binds you. Fight it if you wish, but you will become like me. There is no walking away, you are a Malfoy, for all your life." He pressed his thumb into the center of the circle. " You will become his servant. And you will do it faithfully."  
  
" Fine! " The boy spoke, despair edging into his voice. " But mother doesn't love you unconditionally, whatever you may think. I've seen her! You break her heart! She won't follow you, she won't become evil for you! I've seen her cry, you broke her heart..."  
  
Lucius snarled, twisting the boy's arms painfully. " She does not cry because of me. It is you that makes her sad, because you are a weak, stupid little boy. She loves you, but you still are sick, you ungrateful fool. And if she does not follow me to the Dark Lord, she will follow you. You will be the one to ruin her...You make her sad, Draco."  
  
Draco let out a broken gasp, and the door was flung open. Narcissa Malfoy stood there, beautiful face stunned, and pose elegantly shocked.  
  
"Lucius! What do you zink you're doing?" she said, half screaming. Quickly she rushed and picked up her son, facing Lucius. " What is wrong wiz you? 'Ow dare you 'urt 'im!" she asked, cradling the small boy.   
  
Lucius just looked at her calmly and did not answer.   
  
But the gaze that passed between them spoke louder than any words, clearly stating things that the tongue could not even hope to vaguely express.  
  
Narcissa glared at him and started to walk away.  
  
The boy raised his head from his mother's sholder, looking at his father.  
  
" I am leaving on business tomorrow. I expect you to speak better english when I get back, Draco."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A/N : Lucius is a bad man. Narcissa is french, or something. Draco is complex. Ron is an ass. Harry sucks at keeping everything under control. Hermione is confused. Neville is lame.  
  
As for the "Ron or Draco" question, yes, Hermione would've chosen Draco. There you have it, the last Where, I might change some stuff (might = probably won't) Yeah, I'm really sorry about this, but...it's not a big loss to anyone, is it? 


End file.
